My Sweet Kitty
by XiuminShock
Summary: "Jangan salahkan aku bila aku dan teman-teman ku memanggilmu seperti itu." Yaoi story. HunMin/XiuHun


"Aku terus mengurung diri dikamar. Entah sudah berapa minggu aku tidak keluar kamar ku. Aku merasa berada didalam kamar membuatku bisa melupakanmu. Melupakan semua kenangan kita. Melupakan semua kenangan yang sudah kita ukir setiap harinya. Melupakan semua senyummu, suaramu, tawamu, dan wajah manismu. Aku mencoba untuk menutup kedua mataku. Melupakan semua kejadian itu."

**-_The Snow Man_-**

**Main Cast : **

Kim Minseok/Xiumin

Oh Sehun

**Other Cast :**

Park Chanyeol

Xi Luhan

Sekolah yang megah dengan bangunan setengah bergaya Eropa itu berdiri kokoh dihamparan luas pertengahan hutan pohon-pohon oak yang begitu rimbun. "Yaaakk Oh Sehun. Aku dari tadi mencari mu. Mengapa kau suka sekali disini?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman super lebarnya menampakan deretan gigi rapi dan putihnya itu. Namja yang dipanggil dengan Oh Sehun itu hanya menoleh dan menatap namja bertubuh tinggi dengan tatapan malas. Sehun menghela napas berat. Dia kembali melihat kearah depan. Memandangi lukisan alam yang terlihat begitu indah dengan banyak berdirinya pohon-pohon oak disekelilingi sekolahnya. "Mengapa kau mencariku, Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun tetap dengan memandang arah depan. "Dia kembali Sehun. Dia sekarang bersekolah disini." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada bersemangat.

Beberapa menit mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya terdengar bunyi hembusan angin yang kencang. "Memang siapa yang kembali?" pertanyaan Sehun membuyarkan keheningan. "Kau pasti tidak percaya bila aku menyebutkan namanya." Kini wajah Chanyeol menampakkan keseriusan. "Nuguya?" tanya Sehun dengan malas. Chanyeol menghela nafas sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. Dia menatap kearah Sehun dengan wajah seriusnya. "Minseok hyung. Kim Minseok. Dia kembali lagi."

Sehun yang mendengar perkataan Chanyeol terbelalak kaget. Tidak biasanya Sehun menampakkan ekspresi seperti itu setelah 2 tahun setelah kejadian itu. Setelah kejadian itu Sehun selalu menampakkan ekspresi yang datar. Kejadian yang Sehun sudah lupakan kini kembali menyusuri pikirannya lagi.

**-Flashback (Sehun POV)-**

Musim dingin yang menyerang kota Seoul semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku berjalan mencarinya disetiap sudut kota. Terus mencarinya. Aku sekarang merasa seperti orang gila. Mencarinya seperti orang gila dengan terus memanggil namanya. "Minseok hyung, kau dimana? Kim Minseok….." terus aku memanggil namanya. Tapi nihil tanpa ada balasan darinya. 'Apakah aku harus menyerah untuk mencarimu hyung?' pikiran itu terus berada di otak ku.

"Sehun-ah.." aku mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku. Apakah itu hanya halusinasi ku saja mendengar suaranya memanggil namaku. "Sehun-ah.." suara itu semakin dekat. Aku merasakan ada tangan yang menyentuh pundakku. Aku menoleh dan mendapati orang yang aku cari telah ada dihadapan ku sekarang. Dia tersenyum padaku. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Salju yang turun hari ini begitu deras. Dan akan terjadi badai salju kecil. Bila kau tidak pulang kau akan terkena badai salju itu." Aku mendengar suaranya tertawa pelan. Aku masih saja menatap ke arahnya dengan tatapan gembira bercampur dengan ingin menangis. Aku juga tidak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa lagi untuk melihatmu.

Aku langsung menariknya, membawanya dalam dekapanku. Memeluknya dengan erat. Aku tidak peduli dengan tatapan bertanya dia padaku. Yang aku inginkan sekarang hanya memeluk mu agar kau tidak menghilang lagi dari hadapan ku. Aku ingin terus memelukmu agar kau tidak pergi meninggalkan ku.

"Sehun-ah mianhae. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Aku hanya bisa menyusahkanmu saja. Dan memang ini sudah menjadi jalan ku bila aku pergi meninggalkanmu. Kau tidak lagi merasa kesusahan untuk menjalani hari-harimu. Kau bisa keluar dengan teman-temanmu tanpa sedikitpun memikirkanku."

Aku tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Bibirku terasa seperti ada sebuah lem yang sedang terukir rapi dibibirku. Aku hanya bisa menatap wajahnya yang kini memucat. Sekarang aku merasakan air mataku keluar. Kristal bening itu terus keluar tanpa henti.

"Mianhae Sehun-ah. Selama ini aku tidak bisa memberimu sesuatu yang berharga. Aku hanya bisa memberimu kesusahan dengan merawatku terus setiap hari."

Minseok hyung memberikanku sesuatu. Aku membukanya. Sebuah snowglobe. Aku menatap kearahnya. Dia tersenyum padaku. "Mianhae aku hanya bisa memberikan benda itu padamu. Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat menyukai salju. Aku memberikanmu benda itu karena aku bisa melihatmu terus meskipun aku sudah tidak ada didunia ini lagi. Ingatlah Sehun, setiap kali salju turun pada tahun pertama, aku akan datang padamu."

"Kau tidak benar-benar meninggalkanku kan hyung? Ucapanmu barusan tidak benar-benar terjadi kan? Dan benda ini, aku tidak membutuhkannya. Aku hanya membutuhkanmu hyung. Aku yakin hyung tidak akan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku yakin kau tidak akan pergi dari dunia ini. Dan berhentilah berkata maaf padaku. Aku yang seharusnya berkata maaf padamu hyung. Aku yang selama ini sudah menyia-nyiakan mu. Aku tidak menjagamu dengan baik. Aku yang selalu menyusahkanmu meskipun kau sedang sakit parah saat itu. Mianhaeyo hyung."

Aku berucap dalam tangis ku yang semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku tidak peduli sekarang dengan pandangan orang-orang kearah ku. Yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh. Yang menatap ku dengan tatapan bertanya. Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas aku sudah mengucapkan apa yang ingin aku ucapkan dari tadi kepadanya.

"Hyung jebal… jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku tidak tahu harus hidup dengan siapa lagi kalau bukan dengan kau, hyung. Kau satu-satunya orang yang selama ini selalu ada untuk ku." Aku terus memintanya agar jangan pergi meninggalkan ku. Sekarang aku merasakan dadaku begitu sesak. Hatiku begitu sakit.

"Sehun-ah…masih ada orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Teman-temanmu, orang tuamu, semuanya tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Mereka semua masih ada disisimu Sehun-ah. Tapi kau tenang saja, meskipun aku pergi jauh tapi aku selalu ada bersama dengan turunnya salju ini." Aku merasakan tangan Minseok hyung membelai kedua pipi ku. Menghapus air mataku yang membasahi pipiku seperti aliran sungai kecil yang mengalir dari kedua mataku.

"Berjanjilah pada hyung, kau jangan bersikap seperti anak manja lagi kalau aku sudah tidak ada. Bersikaplah dewasa. Bukankah kau tidak mau disebut dengan anak kecil lagi?" Aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan perkataannya. Aku tidak bisa lagi berkata. Lidahku kelu setiap kali ingin berbicara.

"Aku pergi dulu Sehun-ah. Aku menyayangimu namdongsaeng." Minseok hyung mencium kening ku dan pergi meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku terus menangis meskipun air mataku sudah kering. Aku menjerit memanggil namanya. Hatiku sakit. Dadaku begitu sesak. Dan akhirnya semuanya menjadi begitu gelap.

**-Flasback End (Sehun POV End)-**

"Kau jangan bercanda Park Chanyeol? Sudah sering kali kau berkata seperti itu. Tapi nyatanya semua perkataanmu adalah bohong." Sehun pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih setia ditempatnya. "Terserah kau saja bila kau tidak mempercayaiku Oh Sehun. Kau hanya harus bertemu dengannya sendiri. Jangan mencariku bila kau sudah melihatnya dengan kedua matamu sendiri." teriak Chanyeol yang hanya dijawab Sehun dengan lambaian tangannya pertanda dia pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

**-Sehun POV-**

Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong yang sepi menuju perpustakaan. Yaa itu adalah tempat favoritku untuk tidur disaat aku sedang malas masuk kelas. Aku melihat Luhan hyung sedang berbicara pada seseorang. Dia melihatku dan melambaikan tangannya pada ku. Aku menghampirinya.

"Beruntung aku bertemu dengan mu. Perkenalkan, dia adalah teman sekelasku yang baru dari China. Namanya adalah Xiumin."

Aku menoleh kearah namja yang ada disebelahku. Aku benar-benar terkejut. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Bibirku begitu rapat untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Badan ku terasa begitu berat untuk digerakkan. 'Apakah aku sedang bermimpi sekarang?' tanya ku dalam hati.

"Annyeong haseyo. Xiumin imnida." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum padaku. Aku tidak bisa menggerakkan tangan ku. 'Kenapa begitu berat hanya untuk membalas jabatan tangannya?' Luhan hyung menyenggolku dan aku tersadar dari lamunanku. "Sehun. Oh Sehun imnida." Aku merasakan tangannya begitu lembut saat aku dan dia berjabat tangan.

Aku melihat Luhan hyung berdiri disamping Xiumin. Merangkul pundaknya. "Sehunnie..kau harus mendengar perkataanku dengan seksama ini. Xiumin atau biasa aku memanggilnya dengan baozi, dia adalah milikku sekarang. Kau dan teman-temanmu jangan sampai mengganggunya. Apalagi bila kau ingin mendekatinya. Bila akau mengetahuinya, kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya bila aku melihat kau dan teman-temanmu itu menyentuh baozi ku."

"Yaak Lu~ kau jangan seperti itu. Aku kan juga ingin berteman dengan Sehun dan teman-temannya itu. " Perkataan Luhan hyung tadi membuatku ingin tertawa. Tapi aku menahannya karena aku melihat wajah Xiumin yang begitu polos dengan perkataannya tadi pada Luhan hyung. Yaaa wajah itu benar-benar sangat mirip dengannya. "Xiumin hyung yang bilang sendiri ingin berteman denganku hyung. Dan mengapa kau over protektif sekali padanya? Kau bahkan bukan kekasihnya kan?" Aku menjulurkan lidah ku mengejek kearah Luhan hyung. Aku mendengar dia tertawa. Aku terkejut mendengar suara tawanya. Suara tawanya begitu mirip dengan mu hyung. Mengapa kalian begitu mirip?

"Coba kau lihat Lu. Salju pertama turun." Aku mengikuti arah tangannya menunjuk kearah jendela luar. Benar itu adalah salju pertama yang turun di tahun ini. "Kenapa kau begitu menyukai salju baozi? Aku benci dengan dinginya salju." Aku menoleh kerah Xiumin. Menatap wajahnya dengan teliti. "Karena salju selalu membuatku gembira Lu. Aku begitu menyukai salju karena salju selalu menemaniku saat kau tidak ada."

'Dia juga menyukai salju sama sepertimu hyung.' Batinku. 'Chakaman! Perkataan itu. Perkataan itu selalu Minseok hyung katakana padaku waktu dulu. Dan apakah aku tidak salah mendengar tadi? Salju pertama turun. Apakah benar kau kembali hyung? Apakah ini benar kau hyung? Orang yang sekarang ada dihadapan ku adalah kau hyung? Kau datang bersama dengan turunnya salju pertama.' Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya. Tidak peduli dengan tatapan Luhan hyung yang menatapku begitu tajam saat aku memeluk Xiumin hyung. Memeluk hyung ku yang sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Aku begitu merindukanmu hyung.

"Yaaak Oh Sehun, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa kau memeluk baozi ku begitu erat?" Luhan hyung memisahkan kami. Aku melihat wajah Xiumin hyung yang begitu polos dengan tatapan bertanya pada Luhan. "Kau jangan memelukanya seperti tadi Oh Sehun. Bila kau tidak ingin aku memukulmu, jangan ulangi lagi." Luhan hyung menatapku begitu tajam.

Aku merasakan bahwa sikap Luhan hyung padanya begitu over protektif sekali. Tapi aku tidak peduli sekarang. Yang pedulikan sekarang adalah orang yang sekarang ada dihadapanku. Aku menatap wajah Xiumin hyung yang polos. Wajahnya benar-benar mirip sekali denganmu hyung. Wajah yang sangat aku rindukan. Tatapan hangat dari matamu begitu sama dengannya hyung. Apakah benar kau telah kembali lagi? Tapi mengapa kau tidak mengenaliku hyung?

"Kajja kita pergi saja baozi. Aku tidak ingin Sehun memelukmu lagi." Aku melihat Luhan hyung sudah pergi jauh meninggalkanku. Aku terus melihat kepergian mereka sampai mereka tidak menampakkan bayangan mereka lagi dihadapanku. Aku berbalik melihat kearah jendela yang memperlihatkan butiran lembut kristal yang turun dengan perlahan. 'Hyung jebal jangan meninggalkan ku lagi. Aku begitu merindukanmu hyung.' Tanpa sadar air mataku keluar begitu saja. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang hyung bila kau pergi meninggalkan ku lagi?

"Sehun-ah…" samar-samar aku mendengar suaramu hyung. Suaramu yang lembut memanggilku. Suara yang pernah aku dengar 2 tahun lalu. "Sehun-ah…." Lagi. Aku mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku lagi. "Mungkin aku sudah gila akibat terus memikirkanmu hyung. Tidak mungkin kau memanggil namaku seperti itu." Aku tersenyum kesal memikirkan hal itu. "Sehun-ah…" suara itu lagi. 'Mengapa suara mu begitu jelas sekali memanggil namaku hyung?' "Sehun-ah…" aku menoleh kearah kiri dan mendapati bahwa Xiumin hyung -dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal akibat berlari-sekarang ada dihadapan ku.

'Aku tidak sedang bermimpi kan? Apakah tadi Xiumin hyung yang memanggil namaku?' "Sehun-ah, apakah kau tidak mendengarkan aku. Aku dari tadi memanggil namamu, tapi mengapa kau tidak mendengarkan ku?" 'Dia memanggil namaku.' Aku terbangun dari pikiranku. "Mianhaeyo hyung. Aku benar-benar tidak mendengar kalau kau memanggil namaku tadi." Aku sekarang benar-benar sudah gila. Gila dengan semua tentangmu hyung.

Aku melihat sebuah senyum terukir diwajah polosnya. Tiba-tiba dia membelai pipiku dengan lembut. "Kau jangan terus menghukum dirimu sendiri Sehun-ah. Kau tidak bersalah. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terus hidup seperti ini. Dimana Oh Sehun yang dulu selalu ceria? Dimana senyuman Oh Sehun yang begitu manis? Jebal. Jangan terus menghukum dirimu seperti ini. Kembalilah seperti Oh Sehun yang dulu. Kau jangan mengkhawatirkan ku. Aku sudah bahagia sekarang. Aku selalu menyayangimu Sehun-ah."

Aku terkejut dengan ucapannya. 'Apakah benar Xiumin hyung adalah Minseok hyung?' aku terus berpikir dengan semua pikiran sadarku, apakah ini hanya sebuah mimpi disiang bolong atau memang ini benar-benar terjadi? Aku merasakan kapalaku berdenyut membuat ku begitu pusing memikirkan hal ini.

"Hyung…apakah benar ini kau? Kau datang hyung? kau kembali hyung?"

"Tentu saja ini aku bodoh! Aku kan pernah bilang kepadamu bahwa aku selalu datang mengunjungimu saat salju pertama turun Sehun-ah. Apakah kau sudah lupa dengan perkataanku dulu?"

"Aku tidak melupakannya hyung. Terima kasih kau sudah kembali lagi. Aku begitu merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu. Jebal hyung, jangan pergi meninggalkanku lagi. Jebal." Aku memeluknya begitu erat. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya benar-benar ada. Ini bukan hanya sebuah mimpi. Ini benar-benar kau hyung.

"Uljima Sehun-ah. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Kau harus terus ingat bahwa salju pertama ini selalu menemanimu."

Aku melepaskan pelukanku. Melihat wajahnya. Menatap kedua mata hangatnya. "Lalu apa yang terjadi dengan salju kedua? Apakah kau akan pergi saat salju kedua turun hyung?"

Aku hanya melihat sebuah senyuman simpul yang dia berikan padaku. "Hyung, apakah benar kau akan pergi saat salju kedua turun?" aku kembali mengulang pertanyaan ku. Tapi tetap saja dia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Aku selalu menyayangimu Sehun-ah. Selalu menyayangimu."

Kata itu yang terakhir dia ucapkan padaku setelah dia pergi meninggalkanku. "Jebal hyung. Jangan meninggalkanku. Aku masih ingin melihatmu lagi. Jangan pergi meninggalkanku hyung. Kumohon jangan pergi hyung." Aku terus menangis dan terus menangis. Aku tidak peduli air mataku akan kering atau habis, atau apapun itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku merasakan sesak didadaku. Begitu sulit untukku bernafas. Sekarang aku merasakan semuanya menjadi gelap dan aku tidak melihat apapun lagi.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar." Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Chanyeol. Aku masih mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua mataku. Mengapa disini begitu terang sekali? "Aku ada dimana?" aku melihat Luhan hyung mendekatiku. "Kau ada kamarmu Sehun-ah. Apakah kau sudah tidak apa-apa?" mengapa sikap Luhan hyung menjadi seperti ini? Bukankah tadi dia begitu marah padaku karena aku memeluk Xiumin hyung begitu benar. Xiumin hyung. Dia ada dimana sekarang? mengapa aku tidak melihatnya disini? "Xiumin hyung. Dia dimana sekarang?" tanya ku lirih pada Luhan hyung.

"Mengapa aku tidak melihat Xiumin hyung?" aku kembali bertanya padanya. Aku menyusuri setiap sudut kamarku mencari sosok Xiumin hyung. "Xiumin hyung? siapa yang kau maksud dengan Xiumin hyung, Sehun-ah?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat ku terkejut. Sekarang aku memposisikan diriku duduk bersandar ditempat tidurku. "Xiumin hyung bukankah tadi bersama mu hyung. Sekarang dia dimana? Mengapa aku tidak melihatnya bersamamu hyung?" aku melihat ekspresi wajah Luhan hyung begitu bingung dengan pertanyaanku. "Siapa yang kau maksud dengan Xiumin? aku dari tadi terus bersama Chanyeol, Sehun-ah. Apakah kau yakin, kau baik-baik saja sekarang?" aku melihat kearah Chanyeol. Dia memasang ekspresi yang sama dengan Luhan hyung sekarang.

"Xiumin hyung, dia adalah murid baru dikelasmu hyung. Dia berasal dari China. Dan kau memanggilnya dengan sebutan baozi. Apakah kau tidak mengenalnya? Tadi kau yang memperkenalkanku disekolah hyung." aku meyakinkan Luhan hyung. Tapi Luhan hyung sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang aku katakan tadi. "Dikelas ku tidak ada murid baru dari China. Dan aku tidak pernah memanggil sesorang dengan sebutan baozi."

"Bukankah tadi kau mendatangiku keatap sekolah, Chanyeol? Dan kau yang mengatakan padaku bahwa dia telah kembali. Kau yang sudah bertemu dengannya." Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya. "Siapa yang kau sebut aku sudah bertemu dengannya?" Chanyeol mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Aku melihat kearah Luhan hyung. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sama seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol tadi. "Kau kenapa Sehun-ah? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya sesuatu yang tidak kami mengerti sama sekali?" aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela. Mengapa ini membuatku menjadi bingung? Mengapa mereka semua tidak mengerti apa yang ku maksud tadi?

Sebelum aku membuka gorden jendela, aku bertanya pada mereka berdua. "Hari ini apakah salju sedang turun?" Chanyeol langsung menyahut, "Iya. Salju sedang turun sekarang. Salju kedua ditahun ini." Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol, aku langsung membuka gorden jendela dan melihat salju turun dengan derasnya diluar sana.

'Apakah tadi aku sedang bermimpi bertemu dengan mu hyung? apakah aku harus mempercayai bahwa salju pertama yang turun itu, kau juga turut kembali datang padaku hyung?' Aku menutup mataku mencoba untuk mengingat kejadian yang aku alami tadi. 'Apakah tadi aku benar-benar bertemu dengan mu hyung? apakah tadi itu benar-benar kau?'

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sehun-ah?" pertanyaan Luhan hyung membuyarkan semua ingatanku. Aku membuka kedua mataku. Sepertinya memang kau telah kembali lagi hyung. Aku memelukmu dengan erat tadi. Meskipun hanya sebentar, aku mempercayai kalau salju pertama turun, kau juga akan datang kembali. Aku juga menyayangimu hyung. Dan juga aku mencintaimu.

Aku menutup gorden jendela dan berbalik melihat kearah Luhan hyung. Sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar mengkhawatirkanku sekarang. Apakah mereka berpikir aku gila sekarang? Aku memperlihatkan senyum manisku pada Luhan hyung. "Aku tidak apa-apa hyung. Aku baik-baik saja. Tentang perkataan ku tadi, aku berharap kalian jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak terhadapku. Anggap saja aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal tadi." Mereka berdua hanya saling menatap seperti orang kebingungan.

Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Luhan hyung dan Chanyeol saat ini. Aku menghampiri mereka berdua. Duduk ditengah-tengah mereka. "Aku begitu menyayangi kalian berdua. Sangat menyayangi kalian. Sekarang bisakah kita makan? Aku begitu lapar setelah bermimpi indah tadi." Aku bergantian menoleh kearah Chanyeol dan Luhan hyung. "Memang kau tadi bermimpi apa? Apakah bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik huh?" pertanyaan Chanyeol membuatku geli. "Bukan seorang yeoja cantik. Hanya seorang malaikat yang selama ini selalu berada dihatiku setiap hari. Malaikat yang sudah lama aku nantikan kedatanganya. Malaikat yang sudah membuatku sadar akan kehadiran dia." Aku tersenyum setiap kali menyebutkan nama malaikat. Yaa benar. Minseok hyung adalah malaikat ku sekarang. Malaikat yang selalu berada dihatiku sekarang.

"Seorang malaikat? Bisakah aku bertemu dengan malaikatmu itu? Sepertinya malaikatmu sangat cantik." Aku berdiri dan menarik tangan Chanyeol dan Luhan hyung. "Aku tidak bisa memperkenalkan malaikatku padamu Luhan hyung. Malaikatku ini hanya milikku seorang." Dan aku merasakan Luhan hyung memukul kepala ku. "Sudahlah. Kajja kita pergi ke tempat biasanya. Aku juga merasa lapar sekarang"

Sebelum keluar dari rumah, aku melihat salju turun begitu deras dari jendela rumahku. Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang terjadi hari ini. Entah itu benar terjadi atau memang hanya sekedar mimpi belaka, yang jelas aku mempercayai kalau dia telah kembali. Kembali bersama dengan datangnya salju pertama yang turun.

Kau memang malaikatku Minseok hyung. Malaikat yang selalu ada dihatiku. Malaikat yang selalu memberikan kehangatan dihatiku lagi. Malaikat yang selalu menyayangiku. Aku menyayangimu hyung. Aku selalu mencintaimu. Bila kita bertemu disalju pertama tahun depan, aku akan mengatakannya. Mengatakan bahwa aku selalu menyayangi dan mencintainya. Aku akan selalu menunggu kedatangan salju pertama yang turun setiap tahun. Dan menunggu kedatanganmu kembali, Minseok hyung.

**-END-**


End file.
